1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid-solid separators and more particularly to a separator providing gravity separation of solids in a liquid flow and means providing efficient removal of the solids so separated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gravity as means to separate solids suspended in a liquid is well known. Settling ponds and the like have been in use for some time to accomplish such separation.
One well-known device utilizing gravity to provide separation is the API (American Petroleum Institute) separator. Gravity separation occurs because foreign matter in the liquid has a different specific gravity than the liquid.
Gravity separation thus may be two directional. For example, when oil, dirt and water are mixed, the oil will move upwardly to float on a surface of the water while the dirt, having a specific gravity greater than water, settles downwardly for collection in a bottom of a tank of the separator.
Separation may be accomplished mechanically as well by use of a filter bed of a granular filter media. Solids within the liquid become entrapped in interstices or voids in the media in the bed as the liquid flows through the bed.
Once separation has been accomplished, whether by gravity or mechanical means, the solids so separated must periodically be removed and accumulated. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,087,620; 3,091,336 and 3,332,556 disclose apparatus incorporating mechanical filtering means and means for periodic removal of the separated solids to allow continuous operation.